The invention pertains to modular doors and similar access panels intended to be secured, or secured to, previously assembled personal vehicles such as automobiles. The design and configuration of available personal vehicles are currently changing. There are a number of vehicles that combine elements of motorcycles and other “open” cockpit vehicles with the concept of the closed compartment automobile. Some of these include an open frame construction using tubular structural members to form an open cockpit configuration but with conventional seats. However, in many cases, there is a need to provide additional containment, such as doors or similar access elements. What is desired is a design and mechanism to secure moveable door elements to an open frame construction vehicle body.